This invention relates to the dispensing of hygienic fluids, and more particularly, to the efficient dispensing of such fluids.
As a matter of personal hygiene it is often important to cleanse portions of the body when time and conditions do not permit overall bathing. For that purpose it is common to use either a hand held syringe or a container which provides gravity fed desired cleansing ingredients through a hand manipulatable outlet which can be directed to specified parts of the body. These prior art techniques are slow and cumbersome.
In the case of a hand-held syringe, it is necessary to change the syringe fluid each time there is a change in sanitizing conditions. Moreover, it is not possible to obtain a clear rinse unless the device is charged and discharged with the rinse over many operating cycles. In the case of the gravity fed pouches, it is again necessary to change fluids when there is a change in sanitizing conditions. Thus to effect a rinse or to change a mix it is necessary to clean the pouch, rinse it, and substitute a different liquid. Moreover, the foregoing techniques are restricted in their utility and efficiency.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the dispensing of hygienic fluids. Another object is to provide for the simple and efficient dispensing of a multiplicity of different kinds of fluids.
Still another object of the invention is to increase the rate at which the desired dispensing can be made and to exercise effective control over the rate of dispensing.
A further object of the invention is the need for eliminating hand operated syringes and gravity fed pouches in order to provide the pressure necessary for dispensing of hygienic fluids.
A further object of the invention is to eliminate the need for rinsing and replenishing the contents of a pouch or syringe at periodic intervals.